


Living

by Notdeadyet6



Category: Septic egos, jacksepticeye
Genre: Depression, Drabble, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notdeadyet6/pseuds/Notdeadyet6
Summary: Chase waking up from surgery.





	Living

Henrik hated everything. He hated that he wasn’t there for his friend. He hated that his friend was going through such a hard time. Most of all he hated that when Anti came bursting through the hospital doors with Chase, he almost had a panic attack.

Right now Henrik was in his office trying of work, but he was too nervous about Chase to concentrate. He wanted to go in and check on him, but he didn’t want to bother the other doctors.

He hated that he hadn’t picked up on the signs sooner. He wished he would’ve brought it up, making sure Chase new his problems were important. He didn’t realize that he was crying until a hand wiped his face.

“Hey. Hey. It’ll be okay,” Anti said in a soothing manner. He pulled him close.

“Why did he do it?” Henrik sobbed.

Anti rocked back and forth. “I don’t know. He was in a bad place, maybe he felt it would never get better.”

“But it would get better,” Henrik yelled.

Anti shushed him. “The doctors have it handled. He’ll survive, we’ll take care of him.”

“God, if only I could help with the surgery,” Henrik mumbled.

“It’s a normal, human response to be upset when someone close to you is hurt. Besides, the other doctors know what their doing,” Anti stroked the doctors hair slowly.

“You know I don’t trust those fools,” Henrik chuckled and wiped the extra tears from his face.

There was a knock on the door. A lady let herself in.

“Dr. Schneeplestein?” The lady greeted.

“Yes? That is me.”

“Mr. Brody’s surgery was a success. He will need a few days to recover, but he is awake and you may visit him now,” the lady said.

Henrik and Anti ran to Chase’s room. Chase smiled, sadly when he saw them.

“Chase! Thank god you are ok,” Henrik cried.

“Hey- doc,” chase mrmered.

“Don’t speak. Save your breath,” Henrik said.

“Gees, kid. What were you thinking,” Anti scolded.

Chase gave a sore laugh. “I wasn’t.”

“Please don’t ever do something like that again!” Henrik sobbed, he was crying again. Even Anti was tearing up slightly.

Chase looked at the two. Did they really care that much.

A nurse entered the room and told the two to get out. Henrik hugged Chase before leaving.

“Take care of yourself, okay?” Henrik said.

Chase didn’t want to hurt the doc anymore, so he promised. Maybe there was something worth living for.


End file.
